Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash (z ang. Rainbow ''- tęcza, ''Dash - uderzenie, pęd, dosłownie Tęczowe Uderzenie ''lub ''Pędząca Tęcza) — jedna z głównych postaci serii filmów My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Przypomina jedną z bohaterek serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” o tym samym imieniu. Historia Przed poznaniem Twilight Zanim stała się uczennicą Liceum Canterlot, uczęszczała do Gimnazjum Cloudsdale wraz z Fluttershy. To właśnie z nią wybrała się na wystawę dla nowych uczniów, gdzie poznała Pinkie Pie, Applejack i Rarity. W szkole nie miała zbyt dużych problemów z przystosowaniem się, choć bardziej niż nauka interesował ją sport. Oszałamia szkolną drużynę piłki nożnej – Wondercolts – i zostaje do niej przyjęta. Mimo wielkiego talentu, nie gra zespołowo, przez co niezbyt dobrze dogaduje się z resztą. Podczas pierwszego oficjalnego meczu zmienia się jednak, między innymi zmotywowana dopingiem zorganizowanym przez Pinkie Pie.Komiks: My Little Pony Annual 2013 od wydawnictwa IDW Pewnego dnia Applejack organizowała charytatywny kiermasz ciast, na którym miała, zgodnie z obietnicą, pojawić się Rainbow Dash ze swoją drużyną. Jednak Sunset Shimmer powiedziała Rainbow, że wydarzenie zostało przełożone na inny dzień, gdy tak naprawdę nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieniło. Applejack podejrzewała Rainbow Dash o złamanie obietnicy, i vice versa. Obie, aż do przybycia Twilight Sparkle, przestały się do siebie odzywać. Poznanie Twilight mały|„To jest genialne!” – czyli reakcja Rainbow na wieść, że Twilight Sparkle to tak naprawdę kucyk z Equestrii. Rainbow Dash jest ostatnią z poznanych przez Twilight przyjaciółek. To dzięki niej w końcu godzi się z Applejack, od której dowiaduje się o chęci głównej bohaterki do kandydowania na Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu. Aby sprawdzić jej zapał, wyzywa ją na pojedynek w piłce nożnej. Kucyk w ciele człowieka nie ma żadnych szans ze sportsmenką i przegrywa pięć do zera. Mimo to, jej wola walki i tak zaimponowała Rainbow, która także postanawia dołączyć do swoich przyjaciółek, by pomóc dopiero poznanej dziewczynie wygrać koronę. Pierw piosenką przekonują szkołę do zjednoczenia się, później pomagają w uprzątnięciu sali gimnastycznej, aż w końcu, już na balu tuż po koronacji, pokonują ostatecznie Sunset Shimmer w demonicznej formie. Wszystkie żegnają się z przybyłą z Equestrii księżniczką Twilight Sparkle i obiecują pokazać Sunset Shimmer, co to znaczy przyjaźń. Dalsze losy Rainbow Dash gra na gitarze w założonym wraz z przyjaciółkami zespole muzycznym Rainbooms. Nabyciu tego instrumentu poświęcony jest jeden z klipów promocyjnych do filmu My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Walka o gitarę. Rainbow Dash można również zobaczyć w trzecim filmie pt. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni, gdzie m.in. jeździ na motocyklu i podnosi na duchu uczniów liceum Canterlot w piosence Wondercolts na zawsze. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Pierwsza z zaprezentowanych wersji Rainbow Dash na stronie New York Times. Na co dzień Rainbow Dash w Equestria Girls jest ludzkim odwzorowaniem kucyka z siostrzanej serii. Rainbow ma rozwichrzone, tęczowe włosy, w kolorach od lewej: czerwonym, pomarańczowym, żółtym, zielonym, ciemnoniebieskim i fioletowym. Dashie ma jasnoniebieską skórę i brylantowo-różowe oczy. Nosi białą koszulkę z wizerunkiem swojego znaczka z „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia”, na którą zakłada rozpiętą, niebieską kamizelkę z krótkimi rękawami i kołnierzem, krótką różową sportową spódniczkę, białą po bokach, z prawej strony spódnicy ma wizerunek swojego znaczka, a pod nią czarne, sportowe getry. Na obu rękach nosi niebiesko-żółto-czerwone frotki, a na nogach niebieskie, sportowe buty z wysokimi cholewami i białymi sznurówkami oraz kolorowe podkolanówki. Posiada również czerwony plecak z tęczową błyskawicą i białą chmurą. Jesienny bal thumb|100px|Rainbow Dash w sukience na jesienny balRainbow Dash na jesienny bal założyła suknię od Rarity. Była ona długa, w kolorach tęczy z purpurowym paskiem na biodrach ze złotą broszką chmury z piorunem. Niżej był kolor lazurowy i blady czerwony jako falbanka. Sukienka była na fioletowych ramiączkach. Jej buty były wysokie, różowe ze skrzydłami w tym samym kolorze i na nieco ciemniejszym obcasie. Rainbow Rocks [[Plik:EG_RR_Rainbow_podczas_Bitwy_Zespołów...png|thumb|left|160px|Rainbow Dash w Rainbow Rocks.]] W filmie Rainbow Rocks podczas Bitwy Zespołów Rainbow ma na sobie strój zaprojektowany przez Rarity. Na górnej części niebieskiej sukienki, na prawym rękawków widzimy żółtą przypinkę w kształcie błyskawicy. Idąc w dół widzimy spódniczkę, również w kolorze niebieskim. Znajdują się na niej dwie błyskawice: po lewej stronie ma ona kolor zielony, a po prawej żółty. Dodatkowo obie błyskawice mają czarne obwódki. Idąc niżej widzimy rajstopy w dwóch kolorach: na prawej nodze zielone, a na lewej żółte. Ma ona również niebieskie, wysokie buty z czarnymi górnymi częściami oraz pasek w tym samym kolorze. Igrzyska Przyjaźni Podczas drugiego etapu Igrzysk, Dash ma strój do motocrossu, uszyty przez Rarity. Jej kask jest ciemno-niebieski, a na nim są trzy paski w kolorach czerwony, żółty i niebieski. Gogle ochronne są różowe. Górna część stroju jest w odcieniach żółtego z niebieskimi elementami. Na niebieskim pasku, widnieje podkowa – symbol Wondercolts. Ma różowe rękawice. Spodnie są niebieskie, zaś buty, ciemno-niebieskie. Przy kolanach, widnieje element jej znaczka (tylko, że bez chmury). Na stopach widnieją trójkolorowe paski, w takich samych barwach, jak na kasku i przy kolanach. Charakter Tak samo jak w siostrzanej wersji i w tej jest przedstawiona jako lojalna, żwawa i zaradna dziewczyna, która niczego się nie boi i zawsze jest gotowa stanąć w obronie słabszych. Według słów Pinkie Pie, Rainbow jest kapitanem wszystkich drużyn sportowych w szkole, dlatego bardzo dobrze zna się na sporcie, a zwłaszcza na piłce nożnej. Podobnie jak Applejack, nie lubi się przesadnie stroić. Czasem jednak dziewczyna jest zbyt zachłanna i samolubna, co widać w Rainbow Rocks. Dopiero Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle uświadomiły jej ten błąd, po którym Rainbow Dash zmieniła nastawienie i przestała traktować zespół jako swoją własność. Dash potrafi zmotywować innych do działania, co widać w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, gdzie śpiewając Wondercolts na zawsze, dodaje wiary, nadziei i motywacji uczniom Canterlot. Wiadomo, że Rainbow uwielbia wygrywać. Jednak gdy podczas wyścigu motocrossowego, Sunset upada z motocyklu, Rainbow bez zastanowienia zawraca, by pomóc przyjaciółce, nawet jeśli to się wiąże z przegraną Igrzysk. Zobacz także *Galerię postaci *Kucykową wersję Rainbow Dash na MLP wiki. Cytaty *wersja'' Łou, łou, łouuu! Gdzie ona, tam my będziemy z nią. Racja?'' *''To ty chcesz zdetronizować Sunset Shimmer i zostać Księżniczką Jesiennego Balu, hę? Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę chciałabym to zobaczyć. Pomogę ci na bank. Pod jednym warunkiem: pokonaj mnie w rozgrywce jeden na jednego do pierwszych pięciu bramek. od razu bramkę Jeden-zero.'' *mówi, że przegrała'' Oczywiście, że tak. Jestem super!'' *''To jest.....GENIALNE!'' *''A ja mogę. Jesteśmy genialne!'' *Sunset Shimmer na Jesiennym Balu Może się czuje zbyt głupio, żeby przyjść. Pewnie już wie że wygrałaś na maksa! *''Ona ma nas!'' *wersja'' Co to ręce?'' *''Tak! To był mój pomysł założyć Rainbooms i wystąpić na festiwalu, plus jestem wokalistką i gitarzystką.'' *'' Ale to się mija z prawdą! My też widziałyśmy całą tę sytuację w stołówce!'' *''To dajmy im nauczkę! Już miałyśmy kiedyś do czynienia z ciemną magią i spuściłyśmy jej porządne lanie! Sunset Ee, bez urazy.'' *''Jakoś muszę ratować ten kawałek! Czy wy się w ogóle staracie?'' *''Hej! Jeżeli chcesz powiedzieć Twilight, że za bardzo się rozpycha, żeby być nowym liderem grupy, to nie musisz tego tak owijać w bawełnę.'' *''Żałuję, że w ogóle wzięłam was do mojej kapeli!'' *''Ja wiem, co zagramy! Fluttershy napisała świetny kawałek!'' Zabawki Zobacz więcej w artykule Zabawki thumb|Kolekcjonerska Rainbow Dash Filmy promocyjne frame|center|Poznaj Rainbow Dash|422x422pxthumb|center|405px Przypisy Kategoria:Główne postaci